The present invention is related to a locking element for a dispenser. A dispenser may be a pressure reservoir provided with a release valve, in particular for discharging media such as gel, cream, paste and the like. The dispenser can also be realised as an elastic container, in which the medium is discharged upon compression. As the media, pasty, viscous, foam-forming and/or free-flowing media come into consideration.
DE 44 44 399 A1, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a release head which prevents reboiling and drying of feed stock remaining in the socket after the actuation of the release valve. For this sake, the release head is constituted by an outer locking socket with a casing portion, which tapers in the direction towards a release opening. A shaft-shaped locking body is arranged movably in the casing portion, which is mounted in a pedestal portion of the locking socket by means of an elastic membrane. The release head is provided for a tiltable valve, in which a clearance inside the locking socket is filled with the medium and removes the locking body from the exit opening via the membrane.
From Patent Abstracts of Japan regarding JP 07052980, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a locking system is known in which a shaft-shaped locking body is arranged in an exit opening of the locking system, too. The locking body has a membrane, which is held in the locking system. A chamber is filled by the exiting medium, so that a pressure is exerted on the membrane in order to retract the locking body from the exit opening.
From DE 20307819.5, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference, a dispenser arrangement for a release valve has become known. The dispenser arrangement has an one-piece cap body made of plastic material, on the lower side of which an actuation portion is arranged, co-operating with the release valve of the pressurised package and having a channel. Further, a cup-shaped first insert body made of plastics is provided, which has a cylindrical perimeter wall which is insertable into a matching recess of the apron into the cap body. A second insert body with a ring-cylindrical section is further provided. The ring-cylindrical section is arranged between the perimeter wall of the first insert body and a stopper plane of the cap body. Further, the second insert body has a circular flexible membrane, which is formed on the front end of the ring-cylindrical section and has a pin which is formed on the front side of the membrane. Through the spring pre-tension of the membrane, the pin engages sealingly into the exit opening. A chamber is formed between the first and the second insert body, which is in continuous connection with the channel of the actuation section and is limited at one side by the membrane. The membrane is dimensioned such that upon actuation of the release valve, it is deformed towards the backside by the pressure in the chamber and thus it removes the pin from the exit opening. When the pressure in the chamber tapers off, the second insert body is pushed forward into the exit opening again by the membrane.
The invention is based on the objective to provide a locking element which effectively prevents any after-flowing and drying on of the medium in the exit opening by simple means, particularly with pasty media.